


Map

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, drag con, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: It takes place in the first day of Drag Con 2016





	Map

 

Thorgy was unboxing some of the merch on the table. He glanced around  the huge convention center and the other booth’s covered in black nonwoven fabric. Later that whole place would be covered in glitter.

He was so happy. 

The booth next to his was Acid’s. He identified the colored mushroom ramifications of the Acidorium. Lately Acid’s presence was lingering. In the mornings wearing suspicious daddy boxers, grumpy complaining about his lack of organization, washing the dishes in his apartment and all over his body. On every part part that he could possibly grasp, discovery the new territory, creating his own map.

Thorgy didn’t want to think about further places he would evade. He din’t want too think about what they had too hard. They both knew that timing was a bitch. The time wasn’t right for Shane and Jamin. Thorgy and Acid needed their full attention.

He felt someone grabbing his waist from behind and he jerked being pulling back to reality. When he turned around Acid was already hugging him, one arm grabbing his waist and the other running down to the lower part of his back.

“Hi”, he said opening a huge smile and giving a suggesting glance at Thorgy’s lips.

Thorgy placed his hands on Acid’s chest and analysed the surroundings. Nobody seemed to care about their warm interaction. Maybe it was only him that was feeling a sudden heat.

“You didn’t tell me you’re gonna be next to me, you bicth”, Thorgy complained pretending to be upset. He needed to cool it off. He felt like he was exhaling heat.

“I wanted to surprise you”

He answered letting go of Thorgy because because more people were coming closer. And he could spot some fans lurking.

Thorgy just smirked and nodded. Acid had a scruff that was stopping him to formulate any rational thought or answer but the urge to kiss him right there. 

_To feel his scruff scratching his back with kisses, the feeling and smell of his pillow on his cheek, as Acid would going down to suck his…_

“Thorgy?”

 The drag con assistant was touching his arm and pulling him from his horny thoughts, “You need to set the schedule for the panels”

He cleared his throat and Acid was already talking to a member of his crew. It took him few seconds to answer.

“Uh…Yeah, yeah, sure!” he reassured but the assistant didn’t move. Oh, she meant that  _exact_ moment. So he approached Acid again and whispered something in his ear.

“Meet me in the bathroom in 10 minutes. Before you shave”, he said brushing Acid’s ear lobe lightly with his own lips making him shiver.

They were surrounded by people. He wondered how that scene looked. But that was the greatest thing about being a drag queen. Nothing ever seemed suspicious. Acid just laughed and coughed a little bit. He squeezed Thorgy’s arm in response,  whispering back in his ear. The assistant checked her wrist watch a little bit impatient looking at them.

“Make it five. It seems like you already have a line”, Acid answered head pointing to Thorgy’s line with some fans already observing what they were doing with excitement and curious glances.

“Fuck!" 

Thorgy answered surprised and started moving on with the assistant but Acid grabbed his arm and reached for his neck before he would disappear into the crowd.

"I’ve missed you” he just said it, with that soothing register he had in the mornings.

They exchanged a meaningful look and Thorgy went along with the assistant. Once again he felt like Jamin was everywhere…discovering new parts of the map. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
